20 scentences UkiShun
by SilverSkugga
Summary: OneScentence about Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. Slash/Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. CHARACTER DEATH - Don't like? Just don't read!


**A/N: **This is 20 scentences on the lovely couple Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters mentioned in the story. I wish I did. T-T

**Warning: **Contains Yaoi/slash/Shonen-Ai. If you do not know what these terms mean - look them up. _If you are below the age of 18, please leave _(I don't want to be blamed for destroying an "innocent" mind)....

**Envy: **When Jyuushiro saw Shunsui chase the girls in their class he couldn't help envying them all.

**Love: **Every time Shunsui laid eyes on the white haired classmate he felt warm and… bubbly, was it love?

**Concentration:** Neither Shunsui nor Jyuushiro could concentrate when they had classes together back in the Academy…

**Difference: **The first time they met they were too different, now the two are too much alike.

**Snowballs:** The day Jyuushiro knew that he loved Shunsui was when he was hit in the back of his head with a snowball – of course it was thrown by _him_.

**Hair:** They promised to let their hair grow as long as they loved each other.

**Together: **The only thing one could see watching the two was warmth and trust.

**Early: **Shunsui usually woke up early in the morning; the hours before his soul mate woke up Shunsui just looked at his peaceful face.

**Relaxation:** Jyuushiro could only feel truly relaxed when he was close to Shunsui.

**Friend:** Jyuushiro could still feel the coppery taste of his own blood in his mouth, he was glad he had his best friend to lean against at times like these.

**Struggle:** All Shunsui could do was to hold Jyuushiro in his arms as the latter struggled for breath.

**Moment****:** Cool hands moving over hot bodies, both wanted this moment to last forever.

**Passion:** Shunsui ground his hips against Jyuushiro's, groaning as he felt the latter's hard member, now there was no doubt that Jyuushiro wanted this as well.

**Time: **When they were together at night time seemed to stop.

**Fukutaicho: **Nanao put her head under the pillow and cursed the fact that she had to share a wall with her taicho.

**Knowledge:** When Nanao found out who the mystery lover of her taicho was she gave a quiet laugh and fell asleep knowing how well Ukitake-taicho and Kyoroku-taicho fit together.

**Forgiveness:** Jyuushiro could never stay angry with his best friend and lover, his heart melted every time Shunsui smiled, making Jyuushiro forgive and forget in less than a second.

**Blood: **Jyuushiro felt his lungs filling with blood as he desperately tried to inhale, his life was slipping away.

**Tears: **Shunsui couldn't stop his tears from running as he wiped the last blood off from his lovers face.

**Gone:** All the things they had wanted to do, now the chances are all gone.

* * *

**Avund: **När Jyuushiro såg Shunsui jaga flickorna I deras klass kunde han inte hjälpa en känsla av avund stiga inom honom.

**Kärlek:** Varje gång Shunsui såg på sin vithåriga klasskamrat kände han sig aldeles varm och… bubblig, var det kärlek?

**Koncentration:** Varken Jyuushiro eller Shunsui kunde koncentrera sig när de hade lektiober tillsammans på Akademin…

**Skillnad: **När de träffades för första gången var skillnaden för stor, numera är dom för lika.

**Snöboll:** Jyuushiro visste att han älskade Shunsui dagen då han fick en snöboll i bakhuvudet – kastad av _honom_.

**Hår:** De lovade varandra att låta håret växa så länge som de älskade varandra.

**Tillsammans:** Det enda man kunde se när man såg de två tillsammans var värme och tillit.

**Tidigt:** Shunsui vaknade alltid tidigt på morgonen; timmarna innan hans själsfrände vaknade spenderade Shunsui med att betrakta hans fridfulla ansikte.

**Avslappning: **Jyuushiro kunde bara känna sig helt avslappnad när han var riktigt nära Shunsui.

**Vän:** Jyuushiro kunde fortfarande känna den kopparlika smaken av sitt eget blod i munnen, han var glad att han hade sin bästa vän att luta sig mot vid sådana här tillfällen.

**Kamp:** Allt Shunsui kunde göra var att hålla Jyuushiro i sina armar medan den sistnämnda kämpade för luft.

**Ögonblick:** Svala händer över varmma kroppar, ingen ville att det här ögonblicket skulle ta slut.

**Passion:** Shunsui tryckte sin höfter mot Jyuushiros och stönade när han kände den sistnämdas hårda organ mot sitt eget, nu tvivlade han inte på att Jyuushiro också ville det här.

**Tid:** När de var tillsammans tycktes tiden stanna.

**Fukutaicho:** Nanao la huvudet under kudden och förbannade att hon var tvungen att dela en vägg med sin taicho.

**Vetskap:** När Nanao vä fick reda på vem den mystiske älskaren till hennes taicho var skrattade hon tyst för sig själv och somnade, hon visste hur väl de två passade ihop.

**Förlåtelse:** Jyuushiro kunde aldrig bli arg på sin bäste vän och älskare, för när Shunsui log glömde Jyuushiro alla argument.

**Blod:** Jyuushiro kände sina lungor fyllas med blod när han desperat förskte få luft, hans liv gled ifrån honom.

**Tårar:** Shunsui kunde inte hindra tårar från att rinna medan han torkade bort det sista blodet från sin älskares ansikte.

**Borta:** Allt de hade velat göra, nu var alla chanser borta.

* * *

**A/N:** ...and there we go. This was my first fanfiction, so let me know what you think! If you think it was absolutely horrble - tell me why.


End file.
